


Even After The End

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Angst(?), Cute despite the death, Death, Eichi trolling, Eichi's health issues, M/M, Plot Twist!, Pre-Canon, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Eichi's health is at all time low, and Keito knows he's going to lose his best friend.





	1. A Departure Without A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda similar to "Sleeping With Ghosts".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two comes and kicks this all out the door. XD

Eichi isn't even awake when Keito finally arrives. He's deep in a peaceful sleep. He's unaware that his chances of survival are nonexistent. Keito envied him, because he didn't have to watch his best friend die. 

Keito can only cry, silently. Not knowing when Eichi's going to depart, without a last goodbye. 

Eichi can only sleep, not knowing that death is almost here. Blissfully unaware.

The only question is when to end life support; when it's time to let this small child fly away. 

Keito is torn. His only two options prohibiting letting Eichi wake up. Eichi can't wake up. He is a breathing corpse. Keito hates that. The only thing he has left is a tired body. Much more tired than it should be. He has no say in what happens. Fate has already made her decision. It's over. It's ending soon. It's already ended. Eichi Tenshouin is as good as dead, Keito reminds himself. 

"Why did it have to this way?" Keito wondered. 

It's time. It's time to say goodbye. No one is happy about it, but no one is as afflicted as Keito. He sheds one last tear. "Thank you for everything. I'll miss you. Goodbye," Keito cried. 

The doctor pulled the plug. He pulled Eichi away. That plug was Eichi. That outlet was Keito. 

Eichi's pulse stopped almost instantaneously. He's really gone. He was a mere memory. The thirteen year-old child is greeting the angels.


	2. Wake Up

Keito woke up from that dream, in a cold sweat. It felt so real, but he knew Eichi was alive, seeing as the dream took place when they were eight. He must have cried tears of joy. 

He was glad he'd get to see Eichi again. Was he ever expecting what would happen that day? No, certainly not. 

Eichi woke up to the early fall sun invading his room. He yawned, and then smiled playfully at the world. Textbook Eichi Tenshouin.

He was glad he'd get to spend the night with Keito. Was he ever expecting what would happen that day? Maybe.

The gray sidewalk was covered with red and orange leaves. A fresh, cold breeze ghosted through Eichi's hair. He'd insisted his parents let him walk to school like a healthy child. 

The school day ended quickly, with little to no excitement. But the excitement was waiting patiently. Ready to change the lives of two middle school first-years. 

Keito looked down. 

"Oh? What's troubling you, Keito?" Eichi hummed.

Keito sighed. "I had a dream last night about you. You died."

Eichi smiled. "That won't happen. I promise. I wouldn't leave you behind."

Keito knew he could count on Eichi. Anything Eichi ever said somehow became certainty.

"Let's play a game. Truth or dare?" Eichi smiled.

"Are you a grade schooler?" 

Eichi chuckled. "You need to loosen up sometimes, Keito. It's not healthy to worry all the time."

Keito sighed. "I suppose."

Eichi smirked. Keito already had a bad feeling about this. 

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm... I guess I'll go with dare," Keito said, knowing Eichi probably thought he'd take truth, thus prepared in advance.

"Hm... Why don't you take truth next? That's your dare," Eichi laughed.

It was gonna be elaborate. 

Keito sighed, again. "Your turn."

Eichi smiled. "Truth."

"What is something you've been starting recently?"

"A new medication," Eichi joked. "Now for your truth, since I forced you into it."

"All right."

"Is it okay that I'm in love with you?" Eichi said, nonchalantly. 

What?

That's all that went through Keito's mind. 

"Eichi...? You...?"

"From the first day we met."

"Eichi..."

"Well, is it?" It was just like Eichi, to say something like that, and not caring.


	3. If You Were To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a lot, and I mean a lot, of feels and angst. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and smut starts in this chapter.

After such a confession, Eichi began to cry hysterically. The boy who had been so casual about something like confessing his feelings, was now a mess.

"Eichi! What is it?!"

Eichi sobbed. Eichi cried more than what he or Keito was possible for a human being.

"Eichi... I love you, too..."

They were both crying. Their faces were both soaking wet. 

Eichi finally caught his bearings. 

"Keito... I'm... Dying."

Keito gasped. 

"Eichi..."

Eichi chuckled, solemnly. "That's why I wanted to tell you now. I want to do so many things with you in the three months I have left..."

"We'll do it all... I promise!" Keito had, by this time, swept Eichi up in his arms. 

"Kiss me, Keito."

Keito did just that. 

And they cried. They cried until late into the night. 

Keito faced the panel door leading from his room to the yard. 

He felt Eichi's arms around his stomach. 

"Keito... Let's go to bed."

Keito turned around to see Eichi wearing only his school uniform's button up shirt and boxers.

"Eichi, what are you-?"

"Shhhh," Eichi hushed Keito by putting a finger over his lips. "Undress and come sleep with me."

Keito was red. Even if they were too young, Eichi didn't care. Keito wanted to care, but it was his promise to let Eichi do what he wanted with him, so he had no choice. 

Eichi sat down on the futon and began to unbutton his shirt, whilst Keito reluctantly followed suit. When they were both down to their boxers, Eichi took it a step farther, by hooking his fingers on the waistband, pulling them off, and discarding them. 

Keito was a blushing mess after that.

"Mm, that's not fair," Eichi stated.

Keito sighed, and again, followed Eichi's lead.

Intense love making ensued. 

Three months later. It's the day Eichi is supposed to die.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legit one sentence.

And then, that nightmare happened, but it was real.


	5. Smile

Keito falls asleep crying. He wants to see Eichi again. 

Their last months together were so amazing. He needs Eichi there, or else he might break. 

He wants to wake up embracing Eichi, as they did for so long. Being so in love with Eichi was a blessing and a curse. Eichi's frailty, of course, made sure they were separated. 

He dreams about Eichi's face. He dreams about the days he spent together with Eichi. 

He wants Eichi's smile to come back. He wasn't satisfied that Eichi wasn't hospitalized. And that Eichi was able to spend the final day alone with him, and that the last thing Eichi felt was Keito's lips. 

He dreamt about the final moment. The two boys' parents accidentally walking in on one of their final kisses, smiling, then leaving, and Eichi falling limp. He remembers how he said "good night".

He hates everything. And then he wakes up. 

He goes to school. He comes home. He lays back down. He turns over.

Beside him is someone who shouldn't exist. Someone who should have died a week ago. Eichi.

"Eichi?!" Keito reaches out. He feels Eichi's face. It's freezing.

Eichi smiles. 

"Keito, you can see me and feel me?"

"Yeah... Thank god..."

Keito wraps his arms around the ghost.


End file.
